This invention relates generally to the field of specialized tools, and more particularly to an improved tool for installing an improved coin acceptor in a coin-operated device such as a commercial laundering machine, dryer, or the like.
Such devices are traditionally provided with a coin acceptor of the coin slide type in which coins are positioned upon the slide to permit the slide to be moved inwardly to commence operation. At an innermost point on the path of travel, the coins are dropped into a chute, following which the slide returns to its initial position. More recently, there have been developed improved electronic devices which perform the same function in the absence of a coin slide and which allow more flexibility in the ability to accept large numbers of coins for the commencement of each cycle.
The replacement of the coin slide with the electronic device can be accomplished without great difficulty, but in such replacement, the location of the coin chute or slot leading to a collection box is displaced relative to the former location, and the opening in a plate supporting the device and disposed above the coin box must be either enlarged, or a new slot-like opening formed. Where large numbers of such coin-operated machines are converted, it is desirable to provide a specialised simple tool which will conveniently enlarge the coin slot opening without excess cutting, and with minimum effort on the part of the installer.